Harder Than You Know
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch gets peeved with Schneizel and shows him how it is. YAOI/LEMON/INCEST


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**Request from Batty Koda on Myspace.**

**Kay so, Lelouch lives with all his siblings.**

**Yes his mother is still dead.**

**Yes Suzaku is still his friend.**

**Lelouch is about 16.**

**Suzaku is Lelouch's knight.**

**NO this will not be continued...It is a oneshot. SORRY!!!**

**This one was hard for me to write, I'm not fond of Schneizel's personality. And, every time I see his name I laugh and make fun of it by writing Schnitzel...But I figured since I'm actually writing a story with him in it, I would spell it right instead of making fun of him...**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Schneizel stared across the coffee table at his younger brother, reading his every emotion. Schneizel could tell the young prince was nervous, anger shown in his violet eyes as they stared at Schneizel's cold pale blue eyes. Schneizel had never honestly figured out why Lelouch was so nervous around him, maybe it was the cold stare he gave everyone, it could have been the fact that while they were together it was normally dead silent.

The chess board sat upon the table that was between the two couches, separating them. Pieces were laid about on the floor and across the table. Lelouch had become frustrated with the blonde after losing several games, they now sat in silence with Lelouch still frustrated, but not by the fact that he had lost, but by the fact that his brother was showing no emotions what so ever.

"Schneizel...You seem to be pissing me off..." Lelouch arose from his seat, walking away and turning his back on his brother.

"Why is that, brother?" Schneizel spoke with, yet again, no emotion. He approached his brother from behind and stood watching him.

"Because of the way you act!" Lelouch grabbed onto the blonde and spun him around, throwing him against the wall, "You act like you have no emotions what so ever, but I know you have emotions, I'll draw them out." Lelouch pulled Schneizel in close, pressing his lips against the older boys, working them slowly, "Well? Anything?"

Schneizel looked at his brother, cocking an eyebrow slightly before shaking his head, "Nothing."

"I _will _make you feel something..." Lelouch dropped to his knees, tugging at his brothers pants.

The blonde watched as the dark haired prince undid his pants, quickly pulling his member out and working it with his hand. His tongue slowly ran on the tip before taking the length into his mouth. The older boy watched his brothers head bob up and down and continuously brush his hair out of his face. Schneizel appeared unamused as his brother worked his cock in his mouth.

Lelouch pulled away with trail of saliva left behind, "What about now...?"

"I don't feel anything, so honestly, I don't know where you're going with this."

Lelouch dragged the older boy over to the couch, "I swear to you, you will feel something today..." Lelouch shoved the blonde on the couch and dropped his own pants.

"Lelou-"

"-Shut up." Lelouch pressed his lips on Schneizel's, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Lelouch's taste was on the lines of fresh white lilacs with a hint of honey, purely sweet. Schneizel, on the other hand, held the lingering taste of black coffee, bitter and no sense of a real flavor, just like his personality normally held.

The younger prince swept his hands under the older ones shirt, removing it before his own was soon thrown to the side and forgotten. Their lips moved in a rhythm that sent chills down the dark haired boys body. Lelouch sat nude, perched in Schneizel's lap, with Schneizel awaiting the inevitable. The raven prince slipped two fingers, one at a time, inside himself and slowly began working away to assure that he would be more comfortable. Schneizel watched his younger brother prepare himself for what awaited him. Soon, Lelouch removed his fingers and placed his hands upon the blonde's shoulders before slowly sitting down upon his member. Lelouch let out a moan and bit his lip, watching the other for any signs of reactions.

"Schneizel...I can see it in your eyes...the emotions you want to let out right now...You're angry, aren't you?" Schneizel applied a fake smile.

"Oh, younger brother, you're being childish. This is going to get you nowhere." Lelouch frowned and began to rock his hips.

His hips moved slow as he began to get used to the feeling of the intrusion in his lower half. Schneizel watched the younger boy and began to admire the grace he held while bouncing in his lap, the question had boiled up inside of him that he couldn't help but ask.

"Lelouch, have you done this before?" Lelouch smirked and wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him close and whispering into his ear.

"Of course I have..." Schneizel wasn't too shocked, his brother always did seem a little promiscuous, but he just couldn't imagine who he had had the pleasure of doing this with before.

"May I ask, who have you done this before with?" Lelouch nibbled on his brothers earlobe and rocked his hips harder.

"Nng...Suzaku..." Schneizel raised an eyebrow and glanced at the boy in his lap.

"Your, knight?"

"Mhm..."

The conversation was suddenly tossed aside when Schneizel let out a quiet moan from the way Lelouch was rolling his hips.

"You know, brother, you're a determined little brat at times..." The blonde lifted the boy and threw him onto the floor as if he was a rag doll. Lelouch lay in shock looking up at the one who'd thrown him aside. Schneizel knelt between the younger ones legs and entered him hard. Lelouch let out a slight girlish yelp, before relaxing and smirking to himself. He'd won. The emotions on his face were so clear, clear to the point that he was sweating and moaning with every thrust he took into the him. The blue eyed prince's pace quickened and began to get harder. Lelouch would scream every now and again from pain that would shoot up his back, pain that was so good he didn't want to stop. Lelouch felt sticky, warm liquid on his legs and he knew very well that it was blood, because neither of the boys had come. Neither minded. Schneizel lifted Lelouch's hips up and thrust harder, hurting the boy and causing him to dig his nails into the blonde's back. Schneizel's deepened moans were mixed with the girlish screams and moans from the male beneath him that was on his breaking point. Lelouch's hips moved quickly, in sync with his brothers causing him to nearly reach his climax. Schneizel forced his weight down upon the younger boy, holding his wrists above his head, leaving bruises that would later be found. Their lips met in a panic and need of one another, their tongues swept over every part of each others lips, tongues, mouths, until a muffled cry was let out from the younger prince, as he reached his climax. Schneizel gave a few more thrusts into the younger before releasing himself within the boy. The two collapsed together, in a panting heap.

"Did you prove your point, Lelouch?" Schneizel stood from the floor and tidied himself up.

"I suppose so, Schneizel. I'm still wondering though; after that...you still show no emotions...Yes, there were emotions in that but...now..." Schneizel held a hand up to stop Lelouch from speaking.

"Brother, there is still many things in this world that you have yet to learn. You may know a lot because you've had to raise yourself and Nunnally since you were very young due to the death of your mother, but there are burdens that you don't have to bear currently. You still have that look upon you, that you are able to feel all emotions no matter how strong you may appear to be. You're the type of person that holds it in for days at a time, then cries themselves to sleep at night when no one's around. Or possibly, you go into a fit of anger and take that out on say, friends? That isn't always a good thing you know, Lelouch...That is how I became the way I am today." Schneizel walked from the room, leaving his younger brother with a lot to think about.


End file.
